


白色衬衣

by Handcuffed



Category: Handcuffed制造。
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handcuffed/pseuds/Handcuffed
Relationships: 文严文
Kudos: 30





	白色衬衣

严美娜的校服裙衣摆比别人短一截。她自己裁的。

下午逃学，学校里的东西她本来都会，没什么好听的。

买橘子汽水的路上总是要经过一条晦暗小巷。她不怕的原因不仅仅是因为她是alpha，她是渝城首席大企老板小千金，上面有两个哥哥，还没有人敢对她不敬。

除非那人找死。平时严美娜待人有礼，只不过喜欢散打而已。

多少beta和omega的梦想伴侣，只要严美娜她想，她什么都不缺，更别说中意的伴侣，她甚至可以玩几个搞几个。

“头儿，这次搞到好货了，是个学生。药？药打了，就等您过......哎哟！”混混手上的手机被踢飞，严美娜给他脸一拳，再打在他肚子上一掌。他直接飞到墙上，破开墙的砖头，飞三米远。

巷弄里，二三个混混本来对一个omega动手动脚，见严美娜动作，手停下，甚至有些害怕。这应该是女性alpha中体力与力量最好的。

毕竟她生来站在顶端。她拍手，冷冽眼神扫过，还没有开口，混混立马脚底抹油开溜。甜腻的焦糖气息弥漫，估计是那人信息素。

走进看她差点没被噎死，她最近暗戳戳追求的学弟狼狈靠墙角，整日白净规矩的白色衬衣此刻凌乱不堪，大片肌肤裸露，脸色因情欲而潮红，无力耸拉小脑袋。

严美娜玩心大起。她上前蹲下，抚摸学弟的小脸。“刘耀文啊刘耀文，你也有今天。平时不可一世的傲气呢。”

“不用你管。”刘耀文颤抖的声音有种欲拒还迎的感觉，严美娜挑眉，她不在意与学弟多耗会儿，反正难受的也不是她。

“刘大帅哥还是一如既往的清高，恕我不奉陪了。”严美娜面无表情起身，“若要是我走了，凭大帅哥这身腻人的焦糖信息素和迷人小脸儿，估计会被路过的beta或alpha干死。”

清冽的海盐穿插在焦糖中，她转身要走，后面刘耀文小小的声音传来。“等等。”

严美娜得逞地勾起唇角，在转身回蹲到刘耀文面前时恢复淡然表情。“想我帮你，你就求我。”

刘耀文咬牙切齿，愤愤开口。“求你。”

“不够诚恳。”刘耀文仍然一副出淤泥而不染模样，严美娜越想破坏它。

“求你。”软了些许。

“不够。”

刘耀文急得用尽力气搂严美娜肩膀，生涩啃咬后者柔软的唇瓣。“求你。”因为情热而有撒娇意味的语气。其实跟学姐做没什么不好，总比那些油腻的alpha与beta强得多。

“走，去我家。我才不想跟你在这么脏的地方打野炮。”跟我做就要光明正大无所畏惧。

严美娜打横抱起人。小学弟将脑袋埋在她颈窝，热热的呼气在她颈间。她还是想去买橘子汽水。

服务员懵逼地看她这个姿势。给她打包装好，刘耀文伸手去拿，颤巍巍咬住吸管，喝掉几口，抬眸看她。靠，把她可爱没了。喝就喝！喝他妈的！

打电话到管家那里，上车时才记起刘耀文嗜甜如命。橘子汽水向来甜蜜，跟刘耀文口腔里的味道一样。

是在严美娜拉下后座隔板，避开管家，长驱直入亲吻坐自己大腿上的刘耀文的时候的想法。靠在车门与车之间缝隙的刘耀文被绵长的吻缠绵到呜咽，直到严美娜的手伸进他的白色衬衣内。

刘耀文的胸口不正常地凸起，严美娜凝视刘耀文氤氲水汽眼眸好久。“还有谁上过你？你怀孕了？”

“没有......我也不知道，好像他们给我注射了点什么......”刘耀文难受得很，下体空虚感作祟，难耐摩挲起双腿。

高浓度焦糖迸发空气，刘耀文扯过她校服领带，闭眼，高频率颤抖的睫毛诉说不安，慢慢凑上她唇，毫无章法乱咬一气。

车子停在楼下，待严美娜抱人下车，车子长驱而去，不作停留。看来管家有事，那么家里只有他们了。

只有他们两个。

小学弟黏糊糊不停吻她，一路跌跌撞撞到卧室，与小学弟摔在客房宽大双人床。毕竟睡觉是她卧室，不宜弄脏。

“把它喝完。喝完我就帮你解决发情期提前的难受与打了药的不适。”严美娜想起，那个混混打电话时说打了药，没想到是最近她爹严查的黑市药。她还以为只是春药。

手机被夺走扔在地毯上，学校一直称为狼王的刘耀文此刻再次扯她领带，将她带到他跟前，咬住吸管吸一大口，咽下大部分开口，剩余橙色液体涌出，染掉他的白色衬衣。无辜眨巴星眸，几分可爱逐渐清晰。

严美娜扯下她小狼崽碍事儿厚重藏青校裤，手滑进白色衬衫，揉捏把玩他微微凸起来像刚发育小核桃。

黑市里总会有些人会搞些娼妓，有人就是喜欢怀孕期间的omega，因为他们敏感，艹起来又浪又骚，严美娜抽抽嘴角，对这类人感到恶心。

清高孤傲的狼王褪去一身骄傲，哭唧唧软萌可爱的小狼崽最喜欢撒娇了。刘耀文感觉胸口有液体实感，痒痒的快感。

衬衫还是沾染到胸前液体，刘耀文止不住颤抖，腺体迸发焦糖气味，严美娜手指摁压他乳首，液体随她动作不断流出。

纽扣被粗暴扯开，刘耀文惊呼，严美娜很快就将他抵在床头板上，将碍事的白色衬衫剥落，丢在一边。“你亲亲我吧，姐姐。”小狼拉拉她校服上衣角。

操，要不要这么犯规的可爱。她虔诚地双手捧小狼燥红双颊，半眯眸子，舔吻。吮吸后者舌尖，换来几声小小的嘤咛。

顺人脸向后，摁压那块凸起的腺体。空气里骤然增添攻击性极强的海盐信息素，刘耀文下意识大吸一口，后面的穴口，感觉润滑液要夺穴而出。

底裤拉掉，严美娜两根手指进入，异物进入并不习惯，刘耀文迅速夹紧，被前者不满地狠狠掐一下小核桃。“放点松，手指头要断里面了。”

稀薄的奶水肆意流淌，爆发山洪般不间断。刘耀文因搂抱而离开床板支撑，只靠严美娜一只手臂，他仰头发出淫靡的声音。

“啊，哈啊......慢一点、嗯......”成就感油然而生，严美娜兴奋地再塞进两个手指，俯身咬舔未流奶水的核桃。牙齿研磨，舌触碰乳首中心，一下又一下。

快感电流般直击大脑，刘耀文脑内一片空白，爽，很爽，爽翻了。想要被抚摸，更多，更多。想要被狠狠肏入，直到自己前端再也射不出任何东西。

“不要碰那里......嗯呜，好难受。”身体倒是很诚实，不排斥这些动作在他身上发生，或者更加得寸进尺。

一次性药物催化的奶水稀薄得很，但是混杂omega本身的信息素却甜腻腻的，吮吸分泌的乳汁，再灌进人口齿。“你自己是不是很甜啊宝贝。你都不知道我有多想马上把你肏翻，让你说不要不要。”

小狼听她番言语，本来红润的脸更加燥热，牙齿无意咬因为吻而充血红肿的下唇。侧头不去看她。严美娜抽出手指，摸过另一边乳水，塞进他口中搅动。腥味与焦糖混合，刘耀文生理泪水不要钱般流，呜呜咽咽，吞下那些来着自己身体的液体。

然后头发揪扯，不疼。后穴冰冷异物进入，跳蛋玩具开到最大，又被迫趴在人身下去含那根东西。

后穴内玩具刺激的他眼神迷离，泪水挂下颚，严美娜拿过那件衬衫给他擦掉，以及他唇角的津液润滑液乳水的混合物。

小狼颤巍巍张嘴含住那根巨物，上面的青筋跳得他上颚疼。努力吞咽舔舐也只能吞下四分之一多些。牙齿似有似无刮蹭，舌舔舐铃口。

严美娜抓他头发，将巨物往里塞。生理泪水在眼眶打转，眼角发红，细细碎碎单音节字母没落快速动作中。深喉湿润巨物，刘耀文完全麻木，不知过了多久严美娜才射在他嘴里，海盐精液腥味噎得他咳嗽，咳出的精液从唇角滴落，沾染白色衬衫。

她太想尝到那块焦糖味儿糖块。小狼嗷呜一声被扑倒，严美娜双手肘抵在他肩上，前手臂放倒，手指弓起，一上一下伸进小狼头发，抵住他的头皮。

长发垂两边，刘耀文微微张嘴，懵懵地看她，眼角微红。严美娜愉悦勾唇，侧头吻上糖块。不同于之前的缠绵温柔，这次只有肆意的掠夺，无尽的占有，吻了好半天刘耀文都昏沉了，后穴的跳蛋玩具才被抠出来。

严美娜在刘耀文面前伸出舌头舔一下那个满是润滑液的跳蛋。刘耀文深吸一口气，下体的空虚感不断折磨他，“你进来......”

“啊，这样。”跳蛋被扔到白色衬衣上，严美娜双手揉捏他再次隆起的胸，“宝贝，要什么你说啊。”

“嗯啊，哈啊，呜啊......”刘耀文眯起眸子喘息，空虚迫使他虚虚拉扯身上人领带，“想要姐姐...嗯、哈，想要姐姐的......”

大拇指指甲一下一下刮弄乳首，手掌拢住小核桃画圈般揉捏。敏感的omega喘息，话也说不完整，承受快感与空虚的双重刺激。“想要姐姐的肉棒...狠狠的肏我，肏哭我......呜啊，快点啊姐姐...我好难受，你行不行啊。”

后穴被贯穿。小狼连呜咽都堵在肚子里，女性alpha的性器没有男性alpha的性器大，但体积也足够。比跳蛋尺寸大太多，小狼吸吸鼻子，严美娜衔住他脖颈上的皮肤，细细啃咬，留下红痕。

“姐姐，你动动啊。”小狼轻轻推她，严美娜发梢蹭他鼻翼痒痒的，穴里媚肉绞得后者头皮发麻，差点缴械投降——要是现在射了不丢死个人。

“宝贝，不是说我不行么？”生理课本白纸黑字，omega有两个地方可以爽，第一是离穴口处15cm的前列腺。那他妈太简单了，她足足20cm换谁谁不哭，她自己都哭。

“我错了姐姐，你快点肏我，肏哭我。”小狼委屈的声音抽抽搭搭，严美娜开始试探性地撞击，直到撞到一处软肉，小狼崽变调地叫。

就是那里。加快动作往那里撞，刘耀文舒服地蜷缩脚趾，胸口陆陆续续分泌乳水，两边圆润肩头留下一圈整齐牙印，靠近肩头半截手臂下方最脆弱的软肉被亲吻，撕碎般疼痛留下痕迹，脸上星星点点干涸乳水让人舔舐干净。

小狼叫喊，嗓子有些染哑，射过好几次的前端白浊再次沾染一旁白色衬衣。“不行了...太快了，慢点....嘤。”

铃口蹂躏前列腺，带出的液体流向被褥。肿大几圈的物什青筋突跳，射在肠壁内。左腿被抬起，牙齿蹭破膝盖表皮，稍稍红肿。

第二处可以让omega爽的地方——生殖腔。严美娜将小狼左腿抬到自己肩上，侧入撞的很深，物什带出来的淫水与肠肉随动作又回去，生殖腔内绞得更紧，小狼本能想跑，奈何根本动不了，只能仰起脖颈，眼眸迷离，溢出如他信息素般甜蜜的叫声。

生殖腔异常疼痛，几滴泪掉白色衬衣，跳蛋玩具于口中跳动，用舌跟不上的频率。生殖腔内道柔软的媚肉壁配合的勾勒她性器的形状，她伸手抚摸经常运动的人因为打球紧实无赘肉大腿内侧，变本加厉含住整个小核桃，从最外面用牙收紧，将玩的发紫乳首用舌撩拨到绽开。

开放的雏菊。锁骨点点粉红，天鹅般仰起的脖颈，喉结处猩红吻痕便是最好的调情剂。她见证了从王位高高在上的王，摔在她情欲点缀的床，古旧收音机里面播放但丁书写地狱序章。

最后射精同时严美娜咬破他饱胀腺体，注入自己信息素。刘耀文就是精致奶茶店里出售刚出炉新鲜焦糖面包，松软，口齿留香。空气里海盐焦糖味道让她想起上次的海盐焦糖奶盖。

然后她见到穿白色衬衣的刘耀文在操场投一个漂亮的三分，笑得无忧无虑，汗水流进可以养鱼的锁骨，整个人明媚得像有神的庇护。

她咬住窥瞰已久的蝴蝶骨。忽然有些感谢那些混混。感谢黑药。

将全身青紫粉红的小狼抱去清理，刘耀文看了一眼那件不再温润干净的白色衬衣。任由衣冠整齐的严美娜抱他去浴室。

“嗯，定位发给你了。好像有一帮人，晚上不回来？好的。希望能一锅端了那帮畜生，少祸害点omega。”

严美娜在客厅接电话。挂掉。刘耀文突然出现，抱住她，将头埋在她肩膀。闻她身上能让自己安心的海盐气息。

“如果说注意到姐姐的话，”刘耀文比175的严美娜高十厘米，此刻躺在后者床上埋头在她锁骨处，搂她腰。“是因为入学那天姐姐教训讹新生保护费混混们的时候。姐姐的校服裙子比别的学姐短一截。”

而且打架的样子A爆了。刘耀文心里喃喃，蹭蹭姐姐的碎发。


End file.
